Saving my life
by drbluepepper
Summary: Post DH. Draco has to go back to Hogwarts after the war. He hates to face his schoolmates especially those who saved his life. Will be saved once more by the muggle he hated the most?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Post Deathly Hallows. Everyone returns to Hogwarts to follow their 7****th**** year. **

**Oh, and I do not own the Characters! Enjoy**

Chapter 1

Draco sighed and opened his eyes. The clock on his bedside table indicates that it is already 3am, but he hasn't slept at all that night. It wasn't at all new to him since has not had a good night sleep in months. It had been months after the great war, were Voldemort has been defeated and his family has once and for all, been freed from being death eaters but all seem still fresh in his memories and his dreams.

He sat up and surveyed his room. It was large and handsomely decorated in emerald and silver. A few feet from his bed, was his school trunk, already packed and ready for the new school year. Once again, the dread that he felt earlier as his father told him that he has to finish his schooling at Hogwarts, overtook his emotions. He did not want to face his schoolmates knowing that he owes his life and his family's freedom to the one boy that he hated the most – Harry Potter.

His thoughts were interrupted with a tapping on his window, a small grey owl carrying a large package stood perched on his veranda. He opened the window to get the package and shooed off the owl irritably.

_Who in the world would be owling me at 3 in the morning?, _Draco thought curiously. His question was immediately answered as he read the letter

_Malfoy, _

_I have something that belongs to you. Meet me at Diagon Alley three days from now so I can return it properly. _

_Harry Potter _

_Great. _Draco thought sarcastically. _As if humiliating me in front of everyone wasn't enough! Why can't he just send it. I know its my wand that he's got. I bet Granger and Weasley would be there too. Why can't they just leave me alone!_. He sighed once again and grudgingly returned to his bed, attempting once more to sleep

In Diagon Alley, Draco sat quietly in a small café waiting for Harry. He had been trying hard to ignore people's stares. He grabbed a copy of the daily prophet and scanned through the paper. There were still some articles about the war and the Golden Trio, ofcourse! There were also a list of convicted Death Eater who are now serving their time in Azkhaban, his parents being among those. His parents had voluntarily admitted to being Death Eaters and had struck a deal with the Ministry. Lucius and Narcissa would serve 6 months in Azkhaban and pay for the reconstruction of Hogwarts, in exchange of Draco's freedom.

He sighed once more and looked at his watch. 3:05

_Potter is late. Maybe this is just a big ploy to embarrass me further. 10 minutes if he's not here, I'm leaving. _He said to himself.

It was at that moment that Harry arrived. Harry saw him from across the street and started making his way to the small café where Draco sat. He nodded to Draco in acknowldgement before he sat across him

"Um, Hi.", Harry said awkwardly as he sat down

"Hello, Potter", Draco replied.

"You look tired", Harry said

"Yeah, well. Its been a tough month for me" Draco said

"Yeah, well. I heard about your parents. Sorry about that", Harry said

"No you're not. And let's drop all these pleasantries Potter. I know you're not sorry for what happened to me and my family. And you shouldn't be, my parents are just living the consequences of their actions and of my mistakes", Draco said defiantly. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right", Harry said hesitantly. "Listen, I did not ask you to come here to get you pissed off. I asked you to come here so I could return your wand", Harry placed a black wand on the table

"Thank you. But, there's more right? You would not have asked me to come here just for my wand. You could have just sent that via owlpost. What is it that you want Potter? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough for you?", Draco asked heatedly, his temper rising

"You lowered your wand", Harry said quietly

"What?" Draco asked confusedly. "I don't know what you're talking about Potter"

"At that night when Dumbledore died, I was there. I saw you lower your wand when he offered you and your family protection", Harry said

"How did you -- ? Ofcourse, your invisibility cloak", Draco said understanding dawning his pale face. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He said avoiding Harry's gaze. "I mean you've won. Voldemort is dead. It seems that everyone is getting their comeuppance."

"Well, it does to me." Harry said finally. And he slowly stood up

"Potter!" Draco called after Harry. "Umn… thanks, for saving my life"

Harry nodded and turned to walk again. "See you in school Ferret"

"Yeah, Scarhead"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Post Deathly Hallows. Everyone returns to Hogwarts to follow their 7****th**** year. **

Chapter 1

Draco sighed and opened his eyes. The clock on his bedside table indicates that it is already 3am, but he hasn't slept at all that night. It wasn't at all new to him since has not had a good night sleep in months. It had been months after the great war, were Voldemort has been defeated and his family has once and for all, been freed from being death eaters but all seem still fresh in his memories and his dreams.

He sat up and surveyed his room. It was large and handsomely decorated in emerald and silver. A few feet from his bed, was his school trunk, already packed and ready for the new school year. Once again, the dread that he felt earlier as his father told him that he has to finish his schooling at Hogwarts, overtook his emotions. He did not want to face his schoolmates knowing that he owes his life and his family's freedom to the one boy that he hated the most – Harry Potter.

His thoughts were interrupted with a tapping on his window, a small grey owl carrying a large package stood perched on his veranda. He opened the window to get the package and shooed off the owl irritably.

_Who in the world would be owling me at 3 in the morning?, _Draco thought curiously. His question was immediately answered as he read the letter

_Malfoy, _

_I have something that belongs to you. Meet me at Diagon Alley three days from now so I can return it properly. _

_Harry Potter _

_Great. _Draco thought sarcastically. _ As if humiliating me in front of everyone wasn't enough! Why can't he just send it. I know its my wand that he's got. I bet Granger and Weasley would be there too. Why can't they just leave me alone!_. He sighed once again and grudgingly returned to his bed, attempting once more to sleep

In Diagon Alley, Draco sat quietly in a small café waiting for Harry. He had been trying hard to ignore people's stares. He grabbed a copy of the daily prophet and scanned through the paper. There were still some articles about the war and the Golden Trio, ofcourse! There were also a list of convicted Death Eater who are now serving their time in Azkhaban, his parents being among those. His parents had voluntarily admitted to being Death Eaters and had struck a deal with the Ministry. Lucius and Narcissa would serve 6 months in Azkhaban and pay for the reconstruction of Hogwarts, in exchange of Draco's freedom.

He sighed once more and looked at his watch. 3:05

_Potter is late. Maybe this is just a big ploy to embarrass me further. 10 minutes if he's not here, I'm leaving. _He said to himself.

It was at that moment that Harry arrived. Harry saw him from across the street and started making his way to the small café where Draco sat. He nodded to Draco in acknowldgement before he sat across him

"Um, Hi.", Harry said awkwardly as he sat down

"Hello, Potter", Draco replied.

"You look tired", Harry said

"Yeah, well. Its been a tough month for me" Draco said

"Yeah, well. I heard about your parents. Sorry about that", Harry said

"No you're not. And let's drop all these pleasantries Potter. I know you're not sorry for what happened to me and my family. And you shouldn't be, my parents are just living the consequences of their actions and of my mistakes", Draco said defiantly. "Can we just get this over with?"

"Right", Harry said hesitantly. "Listen, I did not ask you to come here to get you pissed off. I asked you to come here so I could return your wand", Harry placed a black wand on the table

"Thank you. But, there's more right? You would not have asked me to come here just for my wand. You could have just sent that via owlpost. What is it that you want Potter? Haven't I embarrassed myself enough for you?", Draco asked heatedly, his temper rising

"You lowered your wand", Harry said quietly

"What?" Draco asked confusedly. "I don't know what you're talking about Potter"

"At that night when Dumbledore died, I was there. I saw you lower your wand when he offered you and your family protection", Harry said

"How did you -- ? Ofcourse, your invisibility cloak", Draco said understanding dawning his pale face. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?" He said avoiding Harry's gaze. "I mean you've won. Voldemort is dead. It seems that everyone is getting their comeuppance."

"Well, it does to me." Harry said finally. And he slowly stood up

"Potter!" Draco called after Harry. "Umn… thanks, for saving my life"

Harry nodded and turned to walk again. "See you in school Ferret"

"Yeah, Scarhead"

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters… **

**I just love them!**

Chapter 2

Draco was sitting inside his new dormitory in Hogwarts. He arrived a day earlier upon the request of new Headmistress McGonagall. He still could not believe that the Headmistress offered him the position of Headboy

--- _flashback ---_

"I am glad Mr. Malfoy that you have returned to Hogwarts, but I am asking you to reconsider my offer of becoming Head Boy. Please do not let the mistakes of your parents ruin your future." Headmistress McGonagall said

"Thank you for your kind offer Headmistress, but I do not feel I am worthy after all that I have done. Weasley or Potter would be better at this Headboy job", Draco said

"As much as I care for those two, I do not think that they really be trusted with the headboy position", Chuckled the headmistress. "Very well then, I am still giving you a month to decide. All your things are in the Heads common room. You may go there now"

"Thank you headmistress", Draco said before walking to his room

_--- end of flashback ---_

_Well, maybe this could be the chance that I need to redeem myself and my family. But I know many would be protesting against my appointment. _He thought, _And why wouldn't they? Who would want a coward for a Headboy?_ He sighed heavily and started to unpack his things

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he heard a noise on the Heads Common room.

_Great, the headgirl is here. I bet my bloody fortune its Granger. _ He sighed once more and started making his way down the common room

. _Well time to greet the headgirl _

---

Hermione was having great difficulty carrying all her things inside the common room. She was dragging one big trunk in addition to bundles of books, a bag containing what appears to be a fluffy animal and a cactus plant.

_Stupid plant! I should have left it in the burrow! And I hate to admit it but those house elves would be very helpful now… _Hermione thought as she heaved all her stuff inside the Heads common room.

"You know…" came a drawling voice from inside the common room

"For the smartest witch of our age, it's kinda dumb not to just levitate all your things. Wouldn't you agree?", Draco finished with his trademark smirk

Hermione felt a blush creep up her face. She knows that drawl anywhere…

"Oh, its you. I figured you'd be here", Hermione said without showing any emotions

Draco was taken aback with her comment. "You figured that I would be headboy? I thought I would be the last choice since… "

'Well, headboy position is not a popularity contest Malfoy. You have the highest grades in our yea, well except for me. I figured you'd be chosen", Hermione said as a matter of factly

Draco was slowly approaching Hermione and motioned his wand towards his trunk when Hermione drew her wand and pointed it towards Malfoy

"Expeliarmus!", shouted Hermione, breathing heavily, her hair strewn all over her face

"What was that for?", Draco asked taken aback. "You know I was just levitating your trunk to your room, right?"

"Oh, well… Right… You gave a fright there…". Hermione answered confusedly. "I just thought… "

"Right…", Draco said curtly…. "Well, I better leave you to your own matters then… "

"Wait… I'm sorry Malfoy… Its just.." Hermione called after him

But Draco has already made his way to his own room…

_Way to go Hermione!_ She though to herself. _Now you'll really get his attention now!_ She sighed once more and levitated the remainder of her things in her room

**AN: Hi guys! I know this is short and the story is coming in a bit slow… BUT I promise you more exciting and longer chapters in the future!**

**Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time… I've been busy but I promise to update atleast 2 chapters this week…

You know the drill… I do not own any of the characters… all I have is my love for anything Harry Potter (I know its sooo cheezy)

He slammed the door behind him and kick the nearest object to release his frustration before proceeding to sit in his bed

_I should have known! It was stupid of me to expect some understanding from Granger. After all, my family did torture her and I did practically nothing. _Draco thought, disappointment flooding his emotions. _I guess I expected too much from her to cut me some slack… It was really stupid of me to hope that she would… We would…_

With a heavy sigh, he stood up and walked over to get his broom. Flying always clears his mind and since the other students appear to be very busy catching up with their friends, he expected the field to be empty.

A few moments later…

Draco savored the feeling of wind rushing his face as he kicked off the ground. He had missed flying. After all that has happened to his life in the past year, he never thought he could once again feel the thrill of flying.

With his mind focused on flying, his mind slowly cleared of all the frustrations and fear that he has been feeling. He had been flying for over 10 minutes when a golden speck zoomed past him followed by a red figure…

"You know Malfoy, that's why we always beat you in quidditch games!", Harry shouted as he passed Draco

"Yeah, Ferretboy, we actually try to have fun while playing !", Ron shouted from the other end before he hit a bludger towards Harry

Draco stared in amazement as the two Gryffindor boys flew around him. Harry was speeding up while Ron continuously pelts him with what appears to be water filled balloon. He had been focusing on how amazing Harry's maneuvering skills are when he suddenly heard Ron shout at him…

"Heads up Malfoy!"

"What the –"

At before he knew it, a red blob was hurling towards him. He tilted his broom just in time and missed him by inches. He was about to retort angrily at the two boys when he saw they were laughing…without malice that is..

_Are they actually laughing?_ He though feeling more confused at the moment.

Ron was still throwing balloons towards Harry but would occasionally throw some towards Draco. Harry rounded towards Malfoys back…

"I'll fly around to distract him, grab the basket attached to his broom", Harry said hurriedly, his face full of mischief

"What?", Draco asked surprised

"Just do it Malfoy! We are gonna get him so bad!", Harry said laughing

A few moments and dozens of water balloons later, the three boys were already soaking wet and laughing. IT was already dark and the three started walking towards the castle

"Who knows that Ferret-face here has a good aim?", Ron said laughing

"Yeah, too good I must say", agreed Harry while wringing out his robe. "But you must work on ducking you know, especially that you'd be living with Hermione"

The two boys looked at each other and started laughing again leaving a confused Draco.

"Why?", asked Draco

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough"

"Especially if you piss her off", Ron seconded

"Well, that almost is a certainty", replied Draco

"Well, see you the Ferret", said

As Draco was walking towards the Heads common room, still amazed at what had happened that afternoon. He had actually hung out with Harry and Ron.

_That was weird, _He thought,, _Really weird! But not at all I have to admit that has been a long time since he had fun… _

Meanwhile…

Hermione watched as Draco stormed out of the common room and shut the door to his dormitory. Guilt washed over her as soon as she had seen the expression on his face –

_What was the matter with Malfoy? I mean, I didn't mean to get so defensive. After all, it hasn't been long since I suffered at the hands of his father and aunt. _But despite her justifications, she could help but feel guilty about how she treated Draco

_I bet Harry would be disappointed when he finds out. After the resolution that they had agreed on during the summer, this is how she reacts… _

Flashback -

It has been exactly two months after the war has ended and the Golden Trio were in the burrow lounging around in the garden. Harry and Ron enchanted some muggle action figures to play quidditch and Hermione was laughing at Ron and Harry's teasing as Ron transfigured one of the action characters to resemble Krum.

"I cannot believe how good at transfiguration you've become Ron" said Hermione still laughing

"Well yeah, who could forget Krum's sulking face"

"Yeah, I'm just so happy to have my old wand back", said Harry their laughing died down

"You still have Malfoys wand though, don't you? What do you plan to do with it?", asked Hermione

"I haven't really decided how but I'll surely return it to him", Harry said thoughtfully

"What do you mean? Couldn't you just owl it to him?" Ron said

"Yeah, but after all what happened, I still pity him though", Harry said

"I know, I've been thinking about it since after I was tortured in their house. He seems so lost", Hermione seconded

"Yeah, not to mention the fact that you almost killed him", Ron teasing Harry

"Yeah, that too", said Harry

"It must have been hard, you know, when the people that you should be able to trust to look after you are the ones who force you to become the worst version of you", Ron said

Harry and Hermione was simply shocked at what Ron just said

"Ron, that is amazingly sensitive of you. And to think that we are talking about Malfoy here", Hermione said

"I know, I know. Don't get me wrong, he'll forever be Draco 'the amazing bouncing ferret' to me, but I am just thankful that I wasn't on his place", Ron said simply

End of Flash back -

She let out another sigh before she stood up …

_I better him then and talk to him…_


End file.
